Do Over
by 123glee
Summary: When he finds out his father wasn't who he thought he was, and that the brother he never knew he had was not gone, but left him a chance to save things with Kurt will he take his brother's advice, or try to save more than just his relationship. Warnings: Slash, NON CON Mentioned, Abuse mentioned, Mpreg Klaine, SS/JP, CW/HP
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

_So, when reading this after I posted it I realized that I had posted the second chapter in place of the first, hopefully this clarifies things for people._

James Potter scanned the old graveyard before entering, clinging to the hand that held his. He'd been elated when he'd heard his son had survived the war, he'd poured all of his resources into finding his boy, and to be informed that he'd found him just a little too late was more than he could bear. He could still remember the stunned look on his youngest child's face when he'd told him about Harry, the hope shining in Blaine's eyes was almost painful, especially when he found out the cause of it.

He'd noticed that his youngest son had started pulling away from him years ago, so like any parent he'd gone to his wife for advice, and like the dutiful husband had taken her advice and started coming up with projects for them to do together. He'd thought the rebuilding a car together was a little strange, he knew he'd much rather take Blaine to a football game, but his wife had said it would be a good summer project for the two of them, so he went with it, trying to hide that he was actually miserable doing it.

He'd been shocked the day he'd approached Blaine with the idea of a father/son camping trip, and his son had actually shouted at him.

Flashback

"Hey Blaine, I was thinking it may be fun to go on a camping trip just you and I." James informed his son, wondering why his wife was so intent he take his son out this weekend. He was surprised to see the look of anger on his son's face, as well as the hurt look on the face of Blaine's friend Kurt.

_"This weekend's not going to work for me dad." James was actually a little hurt by the cold brush off his youngest son gave him. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that he'd done to make his son hate him so, he could remember a time when all he had to do was mention wanting to spend time with Blaine and the boy would jump at the opportunity._

_"Yeah, sure, we can do it another time." He informed his son, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Nodding, he turned to leave, lingering outside the door when catching snippets of the boys' conversation on the other side._

_"You could have gone with him." He heard Kurt's high-pitched voice, and smiled, he'd liked that boy from day one, always so polite. If he hadn't known any better he would have said the boy came from one of the old Pureblood families, his manners spoke of someone of higher breeding, something he'd tried to ingrain in his boys from a very young age. He was pretty sure he'd gotten through to Blaine…Cooper on the other hand was a lost cause, but he loved his middle child all the same. Not that he wanted them to act like stuck up gits, he was still very much the prankster he was back in school, and tried to encourage his sons to have fun, and just use manners when the situation called for it._

_"Look, I don't care about some stupid camping trip with someone who doesn't accept me for who I am. I'd much rather celebrate my anniversary with my amazing boyfriend." He was shocked when he heard the words leave Blaine's mouth, and walked away quickly to digest this new piece of information, wondering why Blaine had never told him he was gay._

_"What's the matter sweetheart?" His wife asked when he walked into the living room to pour himself a drink. She obviously saw his distress, and her personality changed into that of the doting wife, instead of the woman who barely tolerated him most days._

_"Did you know Blaine was gay?" He was surprised when the words left his mouth, but judging by the lack of surprise on the woman's face, this was not new information for her. "That's why you were so intent on us spending time to bond." He looked at her, unable to hold the accusations back. _

_"I just thought if he spent more time with you that he'd get over this little phase a bit quicker." It was times like this that he remembered why he really hated this woman. _

_"Yeah, because that worked so well for me." In his anger he didn't notice the two teenagers watching from the door. "You know I only stayed with you because of Cooper." It was true, while Cooper may have been her son; Blaine actually shared the same parents as Harry. _

_He still kicked himself for letting Dumbledore get a jump on him a second time. He'd been living a normal happy life with his wife and nine year old son when suddenly he started to have dreams of another life. Dreams that involved his best friend, a woman by the name of Lily, and a lover he'd loved more than life itself, a very male lover. It took him a few months to realize that the dreams were actually memories the headmaster had tried to erase, and he'd gone to confront the old coot. While at Hogwarts he'd run into his old lover, and one thing led to another, and he'd returned to the states pregnant with no idea of how he'd gotten that way. His wife had agreed to claim his child, stating he must have been drugged and assaulted while in Britain. He'd always wondered at that, as he thought he would never have been able to love his son had he been the product of rape._

_However, the dreams had started up recently, and so he'd started searching for his lover and son in the hopes that the two had been able to survive the war. "I knew I should have just taken Blaine and Cooper and left you years ago."_

_"You couldn't have taken my children from me." The woman glowered at him, and he couldn't help but smirk at her._

_"This may have been true if they had both been your children, but Blaine is not, is he?" He heard the gasp behind him and for the first time realized that he had an audience. "Blaine, take Kurt up to your room, I'll be up to talk to you when I'm done here." However Blaine didn't move._

_"Are you finally going to tell him that he's the product of rape?" She spat it with such venom, at that James was unable to control his magic any longer._

_"Get the hell out of my house." He spat at the woman, he barely had time to react as she pulled her wand and pointed it at the two teens. One stunner later, she was bound and gagged on the floor. "Are you both ok?" He moved over to the two teens and saw the devastated look in his son's eyes. "Kurt, will you take him upstairs while I call the aurors?" The taller boy nodded, and he watched as the boy led off Blaine._

_It had taken him a while to get things sorted out with the Aurors, but he was finally able to make it up to Blaine's room, and knocked on the door before entering. "Do you think your dad will be ok with you staying here tonight?" He asked the taller boy._

_"I'll call him and ask." He said, extracting himself from Blaine's arms, "You going to be ok?" He asked Blaine, receiving a nod from the boy. _

_When Kurt was gone James made his way over to the bed, and sat on the side of him, reaching out to rub his son's back in what he had hoped was a soothing gesture. "What your mother said wasn't true, I want you to know that." He felt the boy stiffen, but he kept doing what he was doing._

_"Is that why you hated me being gay?" Blaine asked, and it was hard on him hearing the tears in the boy's voice._

_"I didn't know you were gay…well, didn't know you were out." James said with a slight smile, "I wouldn't have cared that you were gay, as the other person I've ever truly loved was your father."_

_End of Flashback_

"It's this way." He informed his son, and Blaine nodded, following along behind him. They were both headed to the final resting place of his son and friend, Cooper had wanted to join them, but he was in the middle of filming his latest commercial.

"Who's that?" He stopped at the sound of Blaine's voice, and noticed the figure hunched over a grave. He could see the person laying a rose on the headstone, and wondered who it could be; unable to tell with the person had the hood on their cloak up. The red and green of the rose was a beautiful contrast to the white and gray of the fresh snow that was still falling and blanketed the ground and the headstone.

The person turned to look at them, and James felt the need to apologize for interrupting them. "I'm sorry, we just came to pay our respects." He wished he could have been paying his respects to his lover, but the man's body had never been found, and no one had cared enough for the man to give his memory a resting place.

"Not at all, I was just checking in with my son." The figure said, and James was sure he'd heard the gravely voice somewhere, but couldn't place it. It was then that he looked to the gravestone, and saw the name inscribed on it.

"Sev?" He asked, and the figure reached up to lower his hood. "You're supposed to be dead." Everything he'd read said this man was dead, had died a traitor to the wizarding world.

"People had to believe that until Harry was able to clear my name." The pain in the man's eyes at the mention of Harry's name was palpable. "Dumbledore came clean about what he'd done to you right before he died." He then glanced over James' shoulder, and his eyes came to rest on Blaine. "Your son?"

"Yours too." James said, wrapping his arm around Blaine and pulling him forward. "He's a senior in High School now. We decided this would be a good time to get away from Ohio and reconnect with our roots." He also hoped it would serve as a distraction for Blaine from his break up with Kurt, that he could rest, and be ready to come back fighting for the boy.

He saw the anger in his lover's eyes, and really hoped it was aimed at Dumbledore. "I wanted to tell you Sev, I really did, but by the time the memory charm wore off you were already supposedly dead."

"I know, Dumbledore also told me about how you had been obliviated. He claimed it was all for the greater good…" He trailed off, and James took a moment to focus on his voice, wondering at how different it was from what he'd remembered, obviously the man hadn't made it out of the war unscathed. "Where are you two staying?"

"The inn just outside of town here," James found himself answering. He glanced back at Blaine and saw that the boy was eyeing them man with quite a bit of distrust. He glanced back at his lover, and could see the man was having an internal debate about something.

"Come stay with me. Both of you, I have enough room for you, and someone I'd like to introduce you to." James' heart fell at these words, but all the same he smiled and accepted the invitation. Severus gave them time to pay their respects, and James felt as though his heart was shattering even further, looking down at the final resting place of his oldest son. He glanced up at the sound of the gasp escaping Blaine's lips, and saw his son staring at the grave stone next to Harry's.

The one that read, James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

"I started looking for you the second Dumbledore told me what he'd done." Blaine and his dad were sitting around the table in the kitchen, listening to the man Blaine had been told was his father, tell the story of himself and Blaine's older brother.

"We were in the middle of a war at the time, and I didn't have the amount of time to devote to finding you, not with my also trying to keep Harry and his friends alive. I found out too late that Voldemort thought I was the master of the elder wand." Blaine looked on as his father pulled down his turtleneck, and he took in the horrendous scars on the man's neck. "It was Harry's friend Hermione's quick thinking that managed to save my life. It was their friend Ron's idea to fake my death as I was still a wanted man." No sooner had he gotten the words out then there was a whooshing noise from the other room.

"Professor?" They all turned when they heard the voice coming toward them, and were surprised when a man with red hair entered the room. "Charlie called to tell us he'd be drop…" He trailed off when he saw the two strangers sitting on the couch, "Blimey, he looks a lot like a young Harry." He said not taking his eyes off Blaine, shifting the small child in his arms.

"Am I to assume your brother was dropping in, and for that reason bringing my granddaughter home." The man sounded cross, but his eyes softened at the sight of the small girl in the redhead's arms.

"I'm sorry Sir." Blaine had no idea what the man was apologizing for, but wondered if it didn't have something to do with his brother. "So, I have time for introductions before I have to get back." The redhead said as he put the child down in the corner, where Blaine noticed the small pile of toys he'd missed earlier.

"James, Blaine, this is Ron Weasley, he was one of Harry's best friends, and Jasmine's godfather. Ronald, this is James and Blaine Anderson." The man gave them all time to shake hands, watching the child in the corner.

"Anderson was actually my mother's maiden, my actual surname is Potter." James said as he shook the man's hand, and Blaine watched with rapt attention as the man seemed to stumble over his words.

"Mr. Weasley had been helping me with the search for you." Severus informed his father, and Ron seemed to get ahold of himself. "He had hoped to find you before Harry…well, it was not to be." He'd trailed off, glancing at the child in the corner, standing and scooping the child off the floor. "I'll just go put her down for a nap."

They all made small talk as they waited for the man to return, "I'd read somewhere that my son had married your brother." Blaine turned to study his dad, who seemed intent on studying the man seated on the couch across from them.

"He did, and my brother was a right git to let him go." Ron now looked cross, "My wife and I have been working on Charlie, hoping to get him to see the wrong in what he'd done, to make sure their children don't grow up thinking poorly of Harry."

"What happened?" Blaine couldn't stop himself from asking, and he saw the redhead didn't seem to want to answer his question. It was then that Severus entered the room and took up the explanation for him.

"Your brother was attacked in their home while Charlie and the children were out. Charlie happened upon them when the attack was over and red the signs wrong. He pressed adultery charges on your brother, and because Harry couldn't bear the thought of the attack being seen for what it really was had been unable to fight him. He took custody of their children and Harry's godson and forbid your brother from seeing them. The courts sided with him, stating that Harry would have been a bad influence on the children." Blaine could see the pain in Severus' eyes. "The man who attacked him somehow managed to entrap Harry in his manor, and kept him there until he impregnated him."

"Harry escaped when he was eight months pregnant, and came here. He died giving birth to Jasmine, lived just long enough to name her. Madam Pomphrey said the abuse he suffered at the hands of his captor made him unable to safely deliver the child. She gave him the choice, and he told her to do everything in her power to save his daughter." Ron looked pained as well, "We've been trying to clear his name ever since, and see his attacker put in Azkaban."

"Malfoys were always hard to lock up." Blaine turned to his father and was surprised to see the pure hatred in his eyes. It was a look he'd only seen on the man's face once, when the woman he'd thought was his mother had turned a wand on him and Kurt.

"The Malfoys have money and connections within the Ministry that make them almost impossible to convict. Add to that the fact that we have to keep Jasmine hidden from them, and it's pretty much a hopeless cause. I've seen Malfoy in my department at the ministry numerous times, he suspects I know where his daughter is, but he also knows that I'd die before telling him anything." Ron went on to explain that he'd suspected Harry was being held in the manor when the man had gone missing, but because he didn't have proof they couldn't enter. He could see that the man blamed himself for Harry's death, that it was killing him.

222222222222222222

Blaine had been given a room in Severus house, and had turned in early, claiming that he wanted to sleep, but in reality he just wanted to soak in all that he'd learned. He'd spent his afternoon playing with the little girl he'd learned was his niece, and had been informed that he had another niece and two nephews that lived with his brother's ex-husband. Apparently the man had let Severus spend time with them, but he didn't bring the children around often. His dad had been elated when Severus had informed them of the children's full names, something about being named after him and his old friends; Teddy Remus, James Severus, Aiden Sirius, Lily Luna, and Jasmine Eileen. Severus had pictures of the children, all over his house, but none had Jasmine and the other children in the same one, which the man had explained that it was because Charlie always stayed when he brought the children over, and so Ron and Hermione, would take the girl for them.

He stood when he saw a piece of paper sticking out from behind the dresser on the other side of the room, and walked across the room to pick it up. Over the course of the week he'd seen many things that had Severus' handwriting on it, and this didn't even come close to matching it. Looking at it, he saw it was a spell of some sort, if it worked, in theory it would send someone back in time, but instead of sending their body, it would merge their consciousness with that of their younger self.

"It will work." He whirled around, and was surprised to see the ghost of a young man. He'd seen pictures of his brother, and this man looked too much like him for it not to be him. "Our father was the only one who knew that I'd inherited a small amount of our great great grandmother's abilities as a seer."

"You saw that I was coming and left this here for me?" The man nodded, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder why.

"You'll be receiving a call from a Burt Hummel in the next five minutes. Kurt left his apartment tonight to give his roommate and her boyfriend some space, and was jumped by a group of teens. It was a gang initiation, and he didn't make it out alive." Blaine felt his heart shatter in that moment. "Our fathers won't survive the loss of another child, so I gave you a way to go back in time to save him. You can use that to go back to just before you slept with Eli, use this opportunity to keep him in tonight, plane a Skype date it you have to."

He looked down when he heard his phone ring, and his heart started beating hard in his chest when he saw Burt's name flash across the screen. Glancing up at where his brother had been he saw the man was gone. Swallowing hard he pressed the talk button, "Hello…"

222222222222222222

Blaine rolled over with a groan when he heard the slight pounding on his door. "I'm not telling you again Blaine, get up or you're going to miss your placement exams for Dalton." He practically sprang up into the sitting position when he heard his mother's voice, and glance around his room. Gone were his pictures of his friends from Dalton and The New Directions, gone was his collage of picture of him and Kurt. He could feel all of the aches from the beating he'd taken at the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

"I don't believe it." Blaine said as he looked around the room. It had worked, he'd been worried when he tweaked the spell, wanting to go back further in time, wanting to be able to save not only Kurt, but Harry. Looking at the calendar he did the math, according to Severus, Harry had been a captive at Malfoy Manor for just over seven weeks now, and was two weeks pregnant with Jasmine. Jumping out of bed he ran to his desk pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, writing the letter that would help Ron Weasley save his brother.

"Dad, can I borrow Hermes for a couple of days?" His dad looked at him in surprise, remembering, and jumped up to help him sit when he hissed in pain at his still healing injuries...maybe he should have planned to come back a little later in the year.

"Yeah, sure, no trouble at all." He got the feeling that he dad would give him anything he asked for if it kept him talking to him. Glancing over at his mother, he remembered that she had yet to tell his father that he was gay, though she had promised him she would.

"I was thinking we could go pick out that car for us to work on today, after my test." He told his dad, making up his mind to try and make this work between the two of them, and maybe mend the damage he'd done to their relationship the last time. Last time his father had been the one to pick out the car, and he'd ended up with the old station wagon, this time he'd find a car he liked. "Maybe catch the ballgame later this afternoon." While he loved football, his dad was more into baseball, but he could handle a baseball game with the man. He wanted to glare at his mother when he saw the smug look on her face.

"You about ready?" He looked up at his dad, and nodded. This time when he took his exams he was going to pay attention to what he was doing, he was going to be a sophomore this time, instead of having to repeat his freshman year and Dalton, and he was going to graduate on time, graduate with Kurt. Standing, he slowly made his way over to Hermes' perch and tied the letter to his leg, watching as the owl flew out the window.

Grabbing his bag, he couldn't hold back his wince, and was surprised when a larger hand closed around the strap, and his dad took it from him, slinging it up over his shoulder. He'd forgotten how much broken ribs hurt, and had never noticed how much his injuries had worried his father back then, too angry at the man for not accepting him.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" He asked when they were both seated in the car. He could tell they were headed to Dalton, and he wasn't sure how he'd felt about that. He'd been so angry with the Warblers for their turning on him and Kurt, but the guys hadn't done that yet. It was something else he may be able to stop.

"Sure B, you know you can talk to me about anything." His dad said, glancing over at him as he drove, but looking back at the road. Blaine couldn't help but wonder how he'd missed the amount of pain he'd put his dad through during this time in his life, and just wished he'd taken the time to talk to the man. Before Dalton, his dad had been one of his only friends.

"Dad," He'd never had to do this before, not with his dad at least, and suddenly it wasn't hard to act nervous, "I'm gay." There, he'd said it, and now all he had to do was wait for his dad's reaction. He was surprised when the man pulled the car over.

Putting it in park he waited a moment before leaning over and pulling Blaine into a hug. "I know, I've known since you were little. I think I first had my suspicions when you told me which of the Disney princes were cuter than the others." He couldn't fight the blush that spread across his face at these words. "I'm still glad you told me though, I know it couldn't have been easy."

It was then he remembered something he'd heard, that at 15 had made to sense to him, but that at 18 he had actually understood. "Dad, who's Sev?" He saw the confused look on the man's face, and rushed to continue. "I heard you call out that name in your sleep a few days ago, you'd fallen asleep on the couch after taking me to physical therapy. You called out for them and then screamed the name Harry." He could remember the pain he'd felt when he'd heard the anguish in his father's voice as he dreamed of people that at the time, Blaine had had no knowledge of.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Sev."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

"Will this be enough to get us in?" Ron asked Kingsley as he stormed into the minister's office. In his hand he clutched a letter from an anonymous tipster, "It gives us probable cause to at least enter and search the premises."

Kingsley studied the letter, and sighed as he filled out the proper paperwork. "If we're wrong…" he trailed off, not needing to finish his thought, Ron knew the consequences if they were wrong on this, but he was also pretty sure that he wasn't wrong, he'd had his suspicions since Harry had gone missing, both he and Severus had.

"We're not wrong." He said with a grim look on his face. He was going to be bringing Harry home, and he was going to be doing it today. It only took him ten minutes to assemble a group of twenty men, and within a half an hour they were all searching Malfoy Manor, while the three members of the family were being held in the sitting room guarded by six of them.

He made his way down one of the lesser used hallways, trying every door, and stopping when he came to one that was locked. He tried to spell it open, and when that didn't work, he entered by force. What he saw turned his stomach, and almost had him throwing up on the carpet.

There, tied to the bed was his best friend, his little brother. The man was naked, and had obviously been beaten and most likely raped. He wanted nothing more than to kill the three people downstairs, but knew he needed to act fast if he didn't want any of the rest of his men to see Harry in this state.

Harry flinched away from him when he accidentally brushed against his wrist when he went to untie him, "Shhh mate, it's just me." He whispered to the man and made quick work of the bonds that kept his friend from being able to move. Pain filled green eyes turned to look at him.

"Ron?" His voice was rough from lack of use, and likely water. He just smiled, and tried to fight back the tears in his eyes, and he gently lowered Harry's arms to his side, a few leaking out when Harry cried out in pain. "How'd you find me? Are Charlie and the children safe?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here mate." He promised as he pulled off his outer robes. There was no way he was going to cover his friend with anything from the manor. "To answer your question, we got an anonymous tip from someone, it gave us probable cause to enter the manor and look for you, and he threatened Charlie and the children?" His rage bubbled inside of him when he realized the bastard had threatened his little niece and nephews.

He went to move his friend so that he could wrap his robes around him, and Harry hissed out a warning, "Careful of the baby." He could see the concern in his friend's eyes, and it broke his heart, "They had me scanned a few days ago." Harry explained as his eyes drifted closed.

"I'll take care of you both, don't worry." He promised his friend as the man slipped into unconsciousness. He just wished he'd been able to tell his friend that whoever had tipped him off to Harry's location, had also told him where to find James Potter.

33333333333333333

Blaine was actually enjoying walking through the lines of different cars, looking for something that would work for him and his dad to rebuild. It was a couple of days after his exams, and this was the second lot they'd been to. He'd been quick to veto the station wagon when he saw his dad eyeing it, and was now trying to convince his dad that the old mustang he was eyeing was the perfect choice. He knew the moment his dad was going to cave, and did a little mental happy dance. They arranged to have the car delivered to their house, and were on their way.

He was surprised to see the aurors waiting for them on their porch when they arrived home, but listened to his dad when he told him to stay in the car. Well, he listened for about thirty seconds, which is when he realized that the car was not conducive to hearing their conversation.

"…like to scan you for memory charms." Wow, Ron Weasley really worked fast; Blaine wanted to grin, as that meant that his brother was probably safe now as well. He walked up just as his father nodded, and watched as one of the men pointed their wand at him.

He watched the devastated look cross his father's face, and knew something wasn't right, wondered if he'd screwed something up when he'd come back. "I remember." His dad said with conviction, "I remember everything, the papers said he died. That he was a traitor." The pain in his eyes was enough to tear at Blaine's heart.

"There was evidence found to clear his name in a recent raid on Malfoy manor." One of the aurors said, and Blaine listened intently. "He has also been found alive and has just now come out of hiding. He's eager to see you again; they both are, if you're willing that is." Someone from the back of the group said, and Blaine wondered how he'd missed Ron in the group of people.

"Yes, of course we'll be coming..." He trailed off and looked at him, "I will be there; we'll be there soon, there is just something I need to discuss with my son first." He noticed the look Ron gave him; he knew he was seeing the familial connection he had with Harry.

33333333333333333333333

He'd only seen Harry once, and that was as a ghost, so he wasn't prepared to see just how small and broken his brother looked laying in the hospital bed. As a ghost his brother had appeared to be healthy, short, but who was he to make that comparison.

"I spoke with my wife, and you are both welcome to stay with us for the night." Severus head snapped up when he heard Ron's voice, and his eyes connected with Blaine's dad's. Blaine didn't have to hear it from the man to know that they would not be staying with the redhead.

"I assure you Ronald, that won't be necessary, I have plenty of room for the two of them in my home." Severus said, and didn't speak again until the redhead had excused himself. "Your son?" He asked, motioning to Blaine with his head.

"And yours." Blaine almost laughed at how this was practically identical to their first meeting. Severus looked at him, studying him, and he was surprised when the man smiled a little. He hadn't seen the man smile the first time he met him, and it was then that he realized the toll his brother's death had taken on him.

"How old are you, fifteen if my math is right." The man said, and Blaine nodded. This was the first time the man who was supposedly his father had ever talked to him.

"Yes sir, I'm starting my sophomore year of high school in the fall this year." He informed the man. He'd gotten his test scores the same day he'd taken his exams, and was pleased when he saw that he would be advancing with the rest of the people his age this time.

"I homeschooled him, there weren't very many good wizarding schools in America." His dad explained to Severus as he helped Blaine into a chair. He then explained about what happened at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and Blaine was surprised to see the anger in the other man's eyes. "I would have taken him to a healer, but his date was muggle, and the two had already been taken to the emergency room. There was no way we could have obliviated everyone there that night."

"What happened to the boys that attacked them?" Came a voice Blaine had only heard once, and he turned to see green eyes watching him from the bed.

"Nothing, unfortunately my home town is full of homophobes." Blaine informed his brother, and he saw the man look at him sadly. He was struck by the fact that his brother was the one lying in a hospital bed, but was feeling sorry for what had happened to him. "But hey, looks like I'll have a partner for my physical therapy in a couple of weeks." He said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

He was glad he did when he heard his brother's laugh from the bed, and noticed the other two watching him, pride shining in both sets of eyes. "I like the sounds of that. We'll have to find a house in…"

"Lima, Blaine and I are moving to Lima, Oh. I'm leaving my wife, and she's friends with way too many people in Westerville for us to settle peacefully there, and Lima's the closest we can get to Blaine's new school." His dad informed the group, and Blaine looked at him in shock, this move was news to him. "I was actually hoping the two of you wouldn't mind moving in with us." He knew there was more his dad wanted to say, but could also tell the man was afraid of rejection.

"I like the thought of that." Harry said, and he noticed the man squeeze Severus' hand, "It'd be nice to have some more help when the baby gets here." Blaine almost breathed a sigh of relief when he had confirmation that he hadn't gone back so far that he'd end up wiping his niece from existence.

333333333333333333

It was a few weeks later when Harry was finally healthy enough to move home with them. His dad had found them a home in Lima, and he and Harry each had rooms next to each other while Cooper's room was a cross the hall from his and his dad was sleeping in what would be the guest bedroom, and Severus had the master bedroom down stairs.

"We're out of sugar." Harry said as he was pulling out ingredients to make cookies. The two had been bored, and had thought this would have been an excellent way to pass time, but now were going to have to find something else to do. "Wanna run next door and see if we can borrow some?" He asked, and he could see this was all part of Harry's master plan to get him to make friends. He knew he'd be making plenty when he went do Dalton, he couldn't see what the big rush was to make them now.

"Sure, beats being bored all day here." Blaine said, knowing his brother would keep finding ways to try and get him to meet some of their neighbors eventually. Grabbing a bowl he followed Harry next door, and stood next to him on the porch as he rang the doorbell.

It took everything he had in him not to let his jaw drop when the door was answered by and annoyed looking Santana, a bored looking Quinn, and a chipper looking Brittany. "What do you want?" Santana said as she studied her nails.

"We were bored and decided to make cookies, but it seems we're out of sugar, can we borrow some?" Harry asked, not at all put off by the girl's attitude. It was then she looked up at them, and suddenly her demeanor changed.

"Can you really bake?" She asked looking skeptical. It made him almost want to hit the girl. Sure he wasn't very good in the kitchen, but Harry rocked. It was probably their only saving grace as his dad and Severus were both pretty much useless. Sure Severus knew his way around a potion, could probably do any of them with his eyes closed, but when it came to the kitchen he heard his brother compare him to some guy named Neville Longbottom.

"Been doing it since I could see over the counter." Harry said with a grin, and again the Latina girl studied him, "And no that wasn't recently, I think I was six." He left out the part that he had to stand on a chair to do it. He wondered just how tall his brother would have been if he'd been treated better at the Dursleys.

"You can borrow some sugar…If we can watch you make them." Santana said, and shrugged when the Blaine and the other two girls looked at her in shock, "What, we were just saying how bored we were, and my parents aren't going to be home for a while, I'll just leave them a note telling them where we are."

By then end of the day Blaine was better friends with the three girls than he'd been with them before he'd gone to the past. It had only taken Santana hitting on him once, before he'd told her he was gay, and for some reason that had put her at ease. He was pretty sure it had something to do with her feelings for Brittany, but he was sure she wouldn't take that suggestion well.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

Harry looked up from his book when he heard his fireplace flare to life, his hand automatically going to his wand, relaxing when he saw his best friend step out of the floo. "You home alone?" Ron asked as he sat next to him on the couch, and Harry put his book away.

"Severus is interviewing for a job at the local high school, and James is at work, and Blaine is next door hanging out with the girl that lives there." Harry said as he curled up on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. Ron had been informed that his friend didn't feel comfortable around men who were bigger than him, and it killed him to have his friend so scared of him.

"Well, I hope they get home before your guests leave." Ron said with a slight grin as the fireplace flared to life again, and an excited eleven year old stepped out of it. "Hermione, Luna, and Neville are bringing the rest of them." Ron said with a grin as his friend pulled the little boy into his arms, and appeared to not want to let him go.

"Charlie wanted to bring them, but Ron refused to give him the address, not until you said it was ok." Hermione said as she stepped out of the floo, a tiny red headed child held tightly in her arms. The second the little two year old saw her Harry she started reaching for him, making grabby hands.

"Daddy…Daddy up." She demanded of the man, and Harry was quick to reach out for the child, pulling her into his lap, all the while not relinquishing his hold on Teddy. Luna was through the floo next, and not sooner had she set Aiden on his feet, than the little three years old was in front of his daddy demanding his attention too. Neville followed with James, and the six year old was content to sit next to his dad on the couch, just like his older cousin, as his dad already happened to have his lap full of his younger siblings.

"How long do they get to stay for?" Harry asked his friend, it killed him that he didn't have rights to his children, but he hoped this was a sign that his husband was willing to at least let him be a part of their life.

"Charlie said they could stay as long as you were sure you could handle them. He spoke with the Wizengamot. He got your rights reinstated, and when you're ready will talk to you about sharing custody with him." Ron's heart ached at the hope in his friend's eyes, and not for the first time he wanted to kill his older brother. Charlie had once been his favorite, but that had changed when the man had gotten so caught up in his own pain that he couldn't see the danger his husband, Ron's best friend, was in.

Ron could see that Harry would forgive the idiot in an instant; his friend was just to kind hearted for his own good. It wasn't that he didn't want his friend and brother back together; it was more that he thought Charlie deserved to suffer some first. Charlie had really screwed up this time, and Harry had been the one to pay the price.

"Can I keep them over night?" Harry looked so painfully hopeful, almost like he couldn't believe it. "It's just that Cooper gets in tomorrow, and I'd really like for them to meet him."

"Of course you can, and I'm sure they would love to be able to stay the night with you. I understand they have a new grandpa, and a couple new uncles." Hermione said with a look of understanding on her face, before it twisted into one of discomfort, "Charlie and Molly also wanted us to tell you that they are really sorry, and would love it if they could come give their apologies themselves." She ignored the glare her husband shot her in favor of keeping her eyes on her friend.

"Absolutely not, and I speak for all of the members of this household when I say that the members of your family are no longer welcome here," Came the enraged voice of Severus Snape from the doorway, "I allow the two of you because you believed in Harry, and did everything in your power to save him, but that is where I draw the line."

He then turned to look at Harry, "Is your brother next door?" Harry nodded his head, and Severus turned on his heel, "I'll go get him, I think it time he met his niece and nephews." With that the man stormed out the door, and Ron could see him make his way over to the house next door, where he stopped to knock on the door, and moments later was followed back by the young teen Ron had met when he'd come to speak with James.

"Does dad know they're here?" Asked an excited voice, that he recognized as belonging to Harry's younger brother and the group all turned to see the two people enter the room. They heard Severus mumble something, and when they entered the room the teen was pulling something out his pocket, tapping on it, and then handing it to Severus. "I already hit send, he should answer it…well him or his secretary." Severus took the item from him, which Hermione whispered to him was a cell phone, and left the room.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Harry said when he saw his brother walk into the room, "Kids, this is your uncle Blaine. Blaine, these are my children, Teddy, James, Aiden, and Lily. Do you think you can keep them occupied for a couple of minutes while I talk to my friends here?" He pointed to each of the children in turn, and Blaine smiled excitedly as he went and crouched down in front of the children on the couch.

"Hey guys, do you like movies?" He asked, and the children all nodded their heads, "Well, I have a very large collection of Disney movies, that are sitting in my room collecting dust, how about we go pick one." It was obvious the children didn't know what Disney movies were, but they were excited all the same to be able to watch a movie.

"How can you fit the screen in your room?" James asked as they were walking out of the room, and Blaine shot his brother a confused look.

"We didn't have a TV at home because we lived in a magical home and magic interfered with the electronics, but Charlie and I took them to movies." Harry explained with a smile as he handed Lily over to Blaine.

"Well, we have a little screen for the movie to play on…"Blaine's voice trailed off as he took the children upstairs.

44444444444444444444444

"All done?" Blaine asked as Harry walked into his room where he and Severus were seated on his bed, each with a child on their lap, watching Beauty and the Beast. The children had argued when they saw the collection, each wanting to watch something different, eventually he told them to each pick one, and they would watch all of them…not like it would be hard on him to sit through them.

"All done, I asked them to tell Ron's family that I wasn't ready to see anyone yet, but to thank Charlie for letting me have the children." Harry said as he sat down on the bed in the spot Blaine had made for him by scooting over into the center of the bed. He was a little disappointed when Lily reached for her father, as he'd been enjoying cuddling the child.

"Can I sit in your lap Uncle Blaine?" Came James' timid voice, and Blaine grinned and opened his arms for the child. He saw his brother smiling at him out of the corner of his eye, and glanced to his other side where Severus was sitting with Aiden fast asleep in his lap.

"I hope this means you won't be forgiving him." Severus all but growled, and Blaine found himself agreeing with the man. He didn't think he could have lived through what his brother had, and to think that he could have been protected if his husband had just taken a second to listen to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know that I am going to wait until I'm stronger physically and emotionally before I see him." Harry whispered so as not to draw the children's attention to them. "It's hard because I still love him with everything that I am, he gave me my children, how could I not. However it's because I love him that his abandoning me hurts." Blaine wasn't surprised to see a tear run down his brother's cheek.

All conversation stopped when they heard the door open downstairs, "Ten bucks says it's dad." Blaine said with a grin. Severus had informed him that when he'd told James that the children were at the house the man had pretty much tripped over himself to get out the door.

"Twenty says it's Santana." Severus said, and Blaine knew it was a definite possibility. The girl's family been surprisingly absent recently and she spent most of her time home alone…which meant he either spent his time over there, or she was over at his house.

"Thirty says it's both." Harry said with a chuckle, and Lily turned to give him a toothy grin. There were footsteps on the stairs by this point, and a second later there was a person standing in the doorway.

"You would all be wrong." His dad said with a grin as he walked into the room followed by Santana and one other person. "I found these two out on the porch arguing, and invited them to dinner."

"Yes, because that is the logical way to solve an argument." Severus said with a grin, and Blaine didn't even try to hide his chuckle, he noticed Harry didn't either. He tickled the little boy in his lap when he started laughing just because the adults were.

"It is when they are arguing about whether or not it's ok to invite themselves to dinner." His dad said with a grin, and the two teenagers glared at him. "One of these days Santana will realize she has an open invitation at our dinner table." James just grinned back at the girl.

"I guess that's my cue to head down and start dinner." Harry said as he stood up, but when he tried to put Lily down on the bed she clung to him and refused to let go. "Don't you want to stay and watch the movie?" It was obvious she did, but she still refused to let go of her daddy. "Well daddy's gotta go down and cook dinner, I'm sure grandpa would love to have you sit with him and finish the movie." The child shook her head, and clung tighter to him.

"Pizza it is," James said with a smile, "I'm sure it would be hard to cook with a child hanging off of you." He then glanced around the room, "I'm going to have to get everyone's pizza orders, I mean I know what Blaine likes on his pizza, and as long as Sev's hasn't changed, then I know his too…but the rest of you?"

"Well, Puck eats just about anything." Santana said as she motioned to the teenager behind her, and the boy just nodded, looking oddly uncomfortable. She followed that up with her own pizza order as she moved to lie next to Teddy on the bed, her feet resting between Severus and Blaine. "Well don't just stand there looking stupid, get your ass over here, I swear they have the most comfortable beds here."

"I'm cool." Puck said, and Blaine was suddenly struck with a memory of Kurt telling him about the bullying before the football players had joined glee, just how homophobic the jocks were back then.

"Don't worry, we're not going to try anything…you aren't any of our types." Blaine rolled his eyes, and his dad, Severus, and Harry all shot him a look.

"The Puckasaurus is everyone's type" Puck looked extremely embarrassed as he said this, and Santana couldn't stop laughing, while Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable, and his dad and Severus just looked amused.

"Trust me, you're not ours." Blaine just reiterated his previous statement and went back to watching the movie. It was only a couple of minutes later that Puck was laying on the bed next to Santana and his feet were lying in between him and Harry. He almost wished Puck had stayed where he was when he got a whiff of the odor drifting up from the boy's feet. He saw his brother shift just a little bit, and watched as he waved his hand over the boy's feet, and smiled when the smell was gone…he defiantly needed to learn that one.

"See, I told you they were all pretty cool." Santana whispered to Puck, and Blaine couldn't fight back his smile. Maybe if he could show Puck that gay people weren't something to be afraid of, he could protect Kurt from a little more bullying.

Thinking of Kurt brought back the disappointment he felt when he'd gone by the other boy's house and realized he didn't live there. He just hoped that he would run into him this weekend when his dad and he went over to the shop to get some parts for the car they were going to rebuild.

_A.N. I'm sure some people are wondering if Harry will take Charlie back, and I thought it was likely he would, but I want to see what other people think. Would you rather see him back with Charlie, or with someone else and if so, who?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

"You sure your friends don't mind be tagging along tonight?" Blaine asked as he and Puck walked down some street he didn't recognize. He'd been surprised when the boy had called him up to see if he wanted to hang out with some of the guys from his school, but had jumped at the opportunity, hoping to recreate some of the friendships from his past/future.

"Nah, man it's cool." Puck said as he shoved his hands further into his pockets, and it was easy to see something was bothering the other boy, and Blaine was instantly on alert. "Could we just maybe keep the fact that you're a fa…gay between us?" Blaine instantly understood, and was already regretting his decision to come out with the other boy. "Look, you know I wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but I'm getting used to it." This was no secret, but Puck was getting better about it as he spent more time around Blaine's family…though he was sure that they took a couple of steps backwards when the two of them had caught his dad and Severus making out in their kitchen.

"Look Puck, if this is going to be a problem I can call one of my brothers to come pick me up. I don't want to be walking into trouble." He was still recovering from the last time he'd done that. Besides he was hoping to get up early the next morning so that he and his dad could go to the shop to get parts for the car, and hopefully find Kurt.

"I said it was cool man, besides, I don't think any of the guys would know you were gay just from looking at you…It should be cool." Puck said as he turned up the sidewalk leading to a house, and Blaine was surprised with Finn answered the door. "Hey man, what's the plan for tonight?" Puck questioned, and Blaine zoned out taking in his surroundings, he was surprised by the number of guys in the living room wearing letterman jackets.

"This is Blaine, he and his Dad just moved in next door to Santana, along with his older brother and a guy his dad knew from high school." Blaine was already regretting his decision to come tonight, as he hated keeping his family a secret. "So, what's the plan for tonight? Your mom working dude?"

"Yeah, so she won't notice us missing, we thought we'd hit Hummel's house again." Finn said with a laugh, and Blaine was furious to see that Puck was suddenly excited with the aspect of vandalizing someone's home, especially when that someone was Kurt.

"Cool, I've got something I've been wanting to try, and this will be perfect." Puck said as the group of guys got together, and left Finn's home. He managed to end up in the backseat in the same car with Puck, Finn, and some guy named Matt. He listened as the group discussed their plans, and started feeling sicker by the moment.

Blaine wanted to tell the group of guys to forget it, but he also wanted to find out where Kurt lived, but not at the expense of Kurt himself. He was never one to go along with the crowd when it was something he didn't agree with, but he was also desperate to find Kurt. Thinking quickly, he fired off his phone, and started tapping away on the screen, thanking God that his dad and Cooper were both at home because if he had to rely on Harry and Severus to work a cell phone he'd be so screwed.

He waited until the group parked around the block from their destination before typing in the address and hitting send. He didn't have to wait long for a reply, but his heart fell when he read the message…he'd need to stall.

Walking around the house to the back yard, he was surprised to see that the basement light was on, and remembered Kurt saying something about his room in his old house being in the basement. Making sure no one was paying any attention to him, he made his way over to the window, and peeked through, seeing a younger Kurt sitting up awake on his bed.

Kurt's head jerked up when he tapped on the window, and he saw the look of confusion on the other boy's face. He was pretty sure Kurt was going to ignore him so he tapped on the window again, hoping the boy would come to the window. He couldn't fight back the grin when Kurt came and opened the window, but made sure to hold up his finger to keep the boy quiet. "I'm really sorry, but some people I thought I wanted to be friends with decided to vandalize your house…you wouldn't know how to keep a car from moving? Just till my Father gets here?" He knew Kurt could do it, but getting the boy out of the house could be an issue. "Trust me, my Father can make them sorry for ever even coming up with these ideas." Blaine tried to assure the other boy, remembering the storied Harry and Ron had told him about their times in school with his father as a teacher.

"Alright, can I get out of the house?" Kurt asked, poking his head out the window looking for an escape. Blaine already knew there was no way as the group of jocks would notice if one of the doors opened, but he really needed Kurt's help to pull this off.

"Can you go out the window?" He asked looking hopeful, he knew the likelihood of this was slim to none, "I swear if you ruin your clothes, I will pay to replace them." He was hoping this would help him convince Kurt to come out and help him. He could see the other boy wavering, and smiled when Kurt nodded and moved a chair over to stand on.

"Is it clear?" Kurt asked as he stood on the chair ready to hoist himself out the small window. He waited for Blaine to check things out, before shimmying out the window, and Blaine had a hard time trying to look anywhere but Kurt, knowing now would not be a good time for certain things to pop up.

He saw Kurt was about to move, so grabbed his hand to pull him back, "If we go through those bushes into your neighbor's yard we can get the cars without the others seeing us." He saw Kurt staring down at their joined hands, but he ignored it as he checked again to make sure the coast was clear again, before taking off, pulling Kurt along behind him. "I'll look out if you know what to do." He offered, and waited as Kurt looked the cars over.

5555555555555555555

Burt Hummel was woken from a sound sleep by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Grumbling at having to get up at that time of night, having glanced at his alarm clock, he forced himself out of bed and made his way to the front door, tempted to check on his son to make sure Kurt was still asleep in his room, but decided against it in favor of not making the person at the door wait for him.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly as he opened the door, and was surprised to see a tall man with long black hair standing on his doorstep with a group of teenagers standing behind him, each one looking on guiltily, with the exception of one who looked to have about a gallon of stuff in his hair plastering it to his head, this one looked smug standing in the back of the group.

"It would appear these boys thought your lawn needed to be redecorated." The man said as he motioned to the teens behind him, and Burt glanced behind them to see toilet paper hanging from his trees. "My son called his brother to pick them up, when the cars wouldn't start, but unfortunately neither one were available, so they got me instead." He motioned to the smug looking boy when he said something about his son, and Burt wondered if the boy had really intended to have the brother pick them up…he looked like he got exactly what he wanted. "I thought you'd want to see who would be at your house tomorrow to clean it up." All of the boys groaned at this, but the man's son looked almost gleeful at the prospect.

"Well, it looks like they are going to have their work cut out for them." Burt said as he glanced around the yard again. He then looked at the man, "Do you need someone to look at their cars tonight?" He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, and knew Kurt had not slept through their conversation.

"That won't be necessary, my partner and I will be driving the boys home so that we know where we will be picking them up from in the morning. We also want to inform their parents that we will be by in the morning to collect them…no, I think the repairs on the cars can wait until morning." With that the man turned and ushered the group of boys off his porch and over to where two cars were waiting.

Closing the door he turned to his son, and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, "What did you do to the cars Kurt?" He wanted to grin when he saw the shocked look on his son's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about dad." Kurt said, though he could near the nerves in the boy's voice. Grinning he reached forward and pulled the leaf from his boy's hair, showing it to him. "Ummm."

"I hope it's not going to be too hard to fix, or I'll have you out there cleaning the yard with those boys." He said as he turned to head toward the stairs.

55555555555555555555555

Blaine glanced up when he saw a glass of lemonade appear in front of him, and turned to smile at Kurt. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for this." Kurt said as he motioned around the yard he was currently helping clean.

"Not really, I mean my dad was mad that I didn't stop it from happening, but when I explained that I thought Sev, my father, could handle things better, make them think twice before doing it again, he got over it…and Sev looked like he'd just won the lottery." He didn't mention that he'd heard Severus mumbling about the possibility of having another Slytherin in the family.

"So wait, you didn't call one of your brothers?" Kurt asked, looking at him in shock.

"Nope, I actually texted my dad when we were on our way over here. I thought they would be by sooner, but they were busy at the time. He just said that thing about my brothers so people wouldn't thing there was a need to get even for selling them out. Dad made him tell everyone that." He rubbed the back of his neck when he thought about how angry his dad was about him putting himself into the situation where he could have been jumped again…on the positive side, he was going to start his boxing lessons earlier this time around. "Not that it matters, I don't plan on hanging out with any of them again."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked as he bent down to help Blaine pick up the toilet paper on the ground. Blaine wasn't sure how to tell Kurt that the reason for not wanting to hang out with the group was because they were picking on the boy he was in love with.

"They don't think very highly of people who are different from them…people like me and my family." Blaine finally decided on his answer. He saw the confused look on Kurt's face, "My dad and father are gay, so are my oldest brother and myself. Let's just say that wouldn't sit well with this group, and I've had about all I can handle with small minded people." Blaine answered, and waited to see Kurt's reaction, remembering that the other boy hadn't come out at this point in time.

"Wait, you're all gay?" Kurt asked looking at him in wonder, and Blaine wondered if he may just be able to make more progress with Kurt than he'd first imagined. He remembered the look he now saw in the boy's eyes from the first time he'd met Kurt. The hope to have a friend who understood him was shining clear on his face…Blaine just hoped that one day it could be more than friendship.

_A.N. I'm finding that most people don't want to see Harry and Charlie get back together, but don't know who else to pair him with…not that he will be paired with someone any time soon. I thought I would leave that up to a vote as well, so here are the options:_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Mr. Schue_

_Or to exercise my imagination…Wyatt Halliwell—for those of you who don't know who this is he is a minor character on the TV shot Charmed (No Longer on the air). His mom was a witch (Wicca) and his dad was her whitelighter (Guardian Angel/Healer are some of the things he's called). Wyatt is said to be the Ruler of Magic, and wielder of Excalibur, and fights demons. He is also supposed to be the most powerful magic being on earth, while his mom and her two sisters are the most powerful beings when they combine their powers, they are known as the Charmed Ones._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!_

Kurt waited patiently for someone to open the door he had just knocked on. His dad was sitting in the car, having offered to bring Kurt by the house so he could drop off the homemade cookies he'd made for the boy who'd helped him get a one up on his bullies for once in his life. He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door, and was surprised when Santana Lopez answered the door. "Please tell me you're good with kids as well as being Betty Crocker."

It was only then that he noticed the crying coming from one of the rooms further inside the house. "Um…" He glanced around, hoping for a way out, all the while feeling bad for the child that sounded like they were being tortured.

"Please tell me that was Harry and he just locked himself out." He heard a male voice, and looked over Santana's shoulder to see Blaine coming down the hall with a small child clinging to his neck, crying into this shoulder.

"What on earth did you do to the poor thing?" Kurt asked, moving forward and peeling the child off of Blaine and gently rocking her in his arms, shushing her as he did this. He saw the relief on the others' faces when the little girl finally quit crying. "Just let me go talk to my dad." About to hand the little girl off to Blaine, only to pull her back into his arms when she started screaming.

"You stay here, I'll go tell him that Harry will give you a ride home when he gets back." Blaine said, not willing to even let him leave the house again…he wondered if the other boy was worried he'd be left alone with the screaming child again. "Lily, be good for Kurt, please don't scare him away." He begged, kissing the now sniffling child on the cheek, "I'll just be right back." He told the two, hurrying out to the car where Kurt's father was seated.

"Hi Sir, I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting Kurt stay here for a while. You see, my brother went to the grocery store, and my friend and I were watching his two youngest children. Well, Lily, she's two, had a bad dream, well Santana and I think she did, but she's been screaming since I got her up from her nap, and she only just now stopped when Kurt started holding her." Blaine said this all in one breathe, and actually looked like he was going to cry.

"What Blaine wants to know is, can I stay and help him and Santana babysit?" Kurt asked his poor confused father. "Apparently, this little angel has been giving them trouble." He said, tickling the little redhead in his arms, getting a smile out of the little girl. "So, do you mind if I stay? Blaine said Harry would give me a ride home..." He trailed off, turning to look at Blaine, "Who is Harry?"

"He's my older brother, Lily's dad." Blaine grinned as he said this, relaxing when he saw Burt relax in his seat. "So can he stay, this is the first time we've gotten her to smile since she woke up and realized her dad was gone." He was relieved when Burt gave his permission for Kurt to stay, telling Kurt to call the garage before he went home so that Burt would know when Kurt was home.

"Alright, so you take care of her and we'll tag team Aiden." Santana said with a smirk toward Kurt, who turned to head toward the house and saw the small boy standing on the porch trying to break into the container of cookies he'd brought over with him.

"You may want to stop him before you have to deal with a child on a sugar high." He smirked right back at Santana, laughing when Blaine took off toward the house. Of course the boy had to yank the container out of the child's hands, causing the boy, Aiden to cry.

"Hey now, enough of that," Kurt said sternly as he walked up onto the porch, taking the cookies from Blaine, "You can't eat cookies without milk now can you?" He asked the little boy, smiling when the boy enthusiastically shook his head. "How about you show me where I can find some milk, and I'll see about getting you, Lily, and me each a cookie." He turned around and winked at Blaine, as Aiden grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled him into the house.

"Alright, we're so keeping the baby whisperer." He heard Santana say as she pulled Blaine into the house behind them. He followed Aiden into the kitchen, and looked between Blaine and Santana wondering which one Lily would sit better for, grinning when he saw both of the sit at the counter.

"Do you want to sit with Uncle Blaine, or Santana while I get us cookies?" He decided to leave the decision up to the little girl, figuring it would be the best way to keep her quiet. He watched her eye the two closely, and found himself wondering which she'd pick.

"Tana," the little red head finally decided, making grabby hands toward the girl, who gladly accepted the child into her lap. He smiled when he noticed the smirk she sent toward Blaine at when the child chose her over him.

Turning, he looked for the little boy, smiling when he found him over by the fridge, trying to reach the gallon of milk. "Think you can hold that, it looks really heavy?" Kurt asked as he picked him up and held him up high enough for Aiden to grab the milk, making sure he was able to help hold it so the boy didn't drop it. "Now can you show me where to get the glasses?" He smiled when the boy looked at him in confusion.

"They're in that cupboard over there." Blaine said as he pointed to the cupboard he was talking about. Kurt looked over at the dark haired boy, ready to thank him, but was thrown off by the look Blaine was giving him. He couldn't help but blush, putting the little boy down so that he was sitting on the counter next to him, making sure that he was close enough to catch him should he start of fall off.

"So Lady Face, where did you learn to take care of kids?" Santana asked as she watched him pass out the cookies and milk, before pulling Aiden off the counter and place him on the stool next to Blaine before taking the seat next to Santana, taking Lily when she reached for him.

"I'm the youngest of my cousins, so I usually get stuck watching their kids whenever we get together on holidays and what not." Kurt explained, dunking his cookie in the milk, smiling when he noticed Aiden watching him closely and copying him. He also noticed Lily trying to do it, so helped her dunk her cookies, grimacing as he thought about the mess she would likely be making of his clothes, he really hadn't been planning on babysitting when he'd gotten dressed this morning.

666666666666666666

"I got this one Uncle Harry." Harry smiled down at Teddy as the boy reached in and took out the heaviest of the bags. He'd told Teddy about his pregnancy, and the young boy fell back into the habit of making sure his uncle didn't overdo himself, something Charlie had always stressed when they had been together. "When did were Grandpa James say he was getting home." It had been hard deciding what Teddy would call his dad, as Teddy's own father would have been James' age had he lived, but finally decided that since Teddy had grown up being treated the same as his children, it was only natural that he would refer to James as grandpa, just as Lily, Aiden, and James would. It helped that he'd been calling Severus Grandpa since he was a child.

"Alright, I'll just take this one." He said with a smile, grabbing one of the lighter ones, making a mental note to send Blaine out to help them so that Teddy didn't try to kill himself trying to keep Harry from overdoing it.

"Daddy, which one can I take?" He glanced down at Little James, and then back at the bags in the trunk, trying to find something light for the child. Finally he pulled out a bag and handed it to his son.

"Think you can handle that one little man?" He asked, grinning when the boy nodded his head, a serious expression on his face. "As for when your grandpa will be back…looks like it will be just a couple of seconds." His dad had been taking Cooper back to the airport so that the man could go home for an audition for a Credit Rating Commercial.

He'd enjoyed meeting the younger man, but had a hard time relating to him. Cooper was extremely immature, he was also always tearing Blaine down in everything that he did, and Harry could see the tension building between his two brothers.

"Need help with those?" He turned as his dad came bounding over to them, ready to take the bag from Little James.

"No!" The little boy shouted, moving away from his grandpa, "Daddy said I could take this one." Little James said as he moved to stand behind his dad. James himself took a step back holding his hands up in surrender.

"You want me to take that one? Looks pretty heavy." The man said as he looked at Teddy, who just shook his head. He remembered Harry telling about some of the different aspects Teddy had inherited from his father, that werewolf strength was one of them. "How about I just grab the rest of these then." He pulled out the rest of the bags, letting his son close the trunk of the car before following the group inside.

They both froze in the kitchen when they saw three teens instead of the two they left, "What's going on here?" His dad asked the group, and he smiled when he saw the teen in the middle start to blush.

"Kurt was bringing by some cookies, and we asked him to stay and help us with the kids when Lily here wouldn't stop crying when either of us tried to calm her down." Blaine explained, and he turned to study his daughter who was sitting contentedly in Kurt's lap.

"Did you say Kurt brought over cookies?" He turned to look at his excited father now, and raised an eyebrow when the man started looking around the kitchen. "I'm sure Teddy and James Sirius would love a cookie." The man tried to explain away his excitement by blaming his children.

"You had better not ruin our grandchildren's appetites." Severus said as he came up from the basement, opening the Tupperware container on the counter and taking out a cookie, "Or yours for that matter." He said with a smirk before looking slightly stunned. "These are good."

"Kurt made them." Blaine informed them from his spot at the counter, "Hey, I told his dad someone would give him a ride home so that he could stay and help us with Lily…Wait, why didn't you come up and help us?" He asked Severus as the man helped Little James to get a cookie out of the container on the counter, before handing Teddy a cookie.

"I wasn't able to hear her." Which translated to, 'He was in his lab, and the soundproofing charm hadn't lowered itself". The man had set up his labs to be soundproof, unless someone was in danger…he was less likely to blow himself up that way.

"Are you staying for dinner Kurt?" Harry asked as he continued putting away the groceries. He was the only one not eating any of the cookies, but that was also because his stomach was pretty upset just then.

"Oh no, I have to go home and make dinner for my dad." Kurt was quick to decline his offer.

"Just invite your dad to join us here, Harry's an amazing cook." Blaine was quick to jump in, and Harry didn't miss the way his little brother was looking at the other boy. It was obvious that his brother had a crush on Kurt, and judging by the blush on Kurt's face, the feeling was mutual.

6666666666666666666666

_A.N. I have set up my first ever poll, so go to my profile page to vote for who you would like to see Harry paired with. If you voted in a review, please vote again in the pole. You can vote for two people if you wish._


End file.
